Another Secret Cupet!
by Singing Night Owl
Summary: (Featuring my Ocs Rachel and Breaker) It's Valentine's Day at LPS! It would be great! ...Only if Sugar Sprinkles hadn't infected the boys with her love song again. Now the girls have to reverse the spell while avoiding the boys because Sugar Sprinkles won't do it! What's a girl to do!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Third story here WHOOO! Read & Review!**

It was Valentine's Day at Littlest Pet Shop.

"GM guys!" Blythe walked into Littlest Pet Shop holding a black cat with white hair (black fur, and white hair with black streaks in it). "Meet Rachel Sprinkles, younger sister of Sugar Sprinkles. I adopted her, but she's going to live here. Rachel?"

Rachel was put on the ground of the play room. "Hi."

Minka came up to her first. "Rachel? Hi! Hihihihi! Wanna be my friend? I'd like to be your friend!"

The other pets came up too.

"Hi, I'm Russell Ferguson. I like things to be neat and organized-" Russell introduced himself next, but was interrupted by Rachel.

"Neat and organized? More like military neat," said Rachel. "I mean that as a compliment," she quickly added.

"Zoe. I like to sing. Do you?"

"I sing every once in awhile."

"Vinnie. Do you dance?"

"I guess?"

"Pepper here. You like to joke and have fun?"

"I like to have fun. But, I don't know about jokes."

"I'm Sunil. Are you fond of magic?"

"I can do actual magic…"

" I'm Penny. Penny Ling."

"Hi…"

"Now guys." Blythe picked Rachel up. "We better give Rachel some time to explore this place. Let her get used to her surroundings. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Blythe put Rachel down again, then walked to the front store.

Once Blythe left, the pets crowded around Rachel again.

"Do you like ribbon dancing?"

"Will you sing for us?"

"Can you show us some of your magic?"

"Can I paint you?"

A little uncomfortable, Rachel bounded off to the top of the fire hydrant. Smirking, she held out her paws and they glowed blackish-purple.

A blackish-purple glow surrounded the pets, and they floated off to the opposite end of the room.

Rachel hissed. "Just be quiet! Okay?"

Later…

Russell, Vinnie, and Sunil watched with disgust as they were in the front window with the girls, who were cooing over the couples they saw.

"Aww, look at the birds," Penny Ling gushed.

"Those two poodles make a cute couple," squealed Zoe.

"Look at the two kittens," cooed Pepper.

"Hey look! It's Baa-Baa Lou and his girlfriend!" Minka pointed, and sure enough, it was Baa-Baa Lou and his pig girlfriend.

"What's so special about romance?" Russell asked the girls.

"It only means that the boy and girl will soon have an argument, and will soon separate," muttered Sunil.

"All in all, it means that you girls are disgusting!" Shouted Vinnie.

The boys then were filled with regret, as Penny Ling, Pepper, and Minka cried out and raced to the play area.

"Oh, dear," mumbled Zoe. She turned to glare at the boys. "You should really watch those mouths of yours. I'm going to get Blythe." Then she left.

"I'm back!" A voice shouted.

"Does that voice sound familiar to you?" Sunil asked.

"It's me! Sugar Sprinkles! Said cat slid right in front of the boys, holding her guitar.

"Ahh! Sugar Sprinkles!" With Sugar Sprinkles covering their path, the boys huddled together.

Sugar Sprinkles began to sing her love song.

 _You can love most anyone,_

 _It's happy and it's free-_

The guitar was yanked out of her hands-I mean paws, by a very cross Rachel.

"Sis! I thought you remembered the deal we made last Valentine's Day. That _you_ wouldn't sing that song!" Rachel glared at her older sister who gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I remember _Raven_." Sugar Sprinkles and Rachel shared a smirk. "I'll just dilly-dally on my way."

"Thank you Rachel!" Rachel was bombarded by hugs from the three boys. "We thought she would have infected us!"

"(sigh) Well, my sister is sometimes-wait. Infected?" Rachel sent the boys a confused look.

"Yeah!" Vinnie shuddered at the thought. "Whenever she sings that love songs of hers, pets fall in love!"

"Uh, okaaaaay…" Rachel walked towards the play area. "I'm gonna go comfort the girls after _some guys_ made them cry." She glared at the boys.

"Sorry…"

Later…

The girls had forgiven the boys for insulting them, and now they were playing.

The shop had gotten more visitors. A light brown dog named Digby, and a light brown and white Cyprus Cat named Breaker.

Namely, the girls were playing on one side, while the boys hung out/played on the other side.

Suddenly they heard singing.

 _My name is Secret Cupid,_

 _Some think I'm cuckoo,_

 _My secret's not too secret though,_

' _Cause look what I can do!_

 _You can love most anyone,_

 _It's happy and it's free_

 _Go ahead and try it,_

 _With the next pet that you see_

The girls screamed when they saw Sugar Sprinkles sitting on the fire hydrant playing her spare ukulele.

Pink mist and hearts surrounded the boys who were frozen.

Suddenly, they snapped out of it, and walked towards the girls as if they were in love, which they were. Thanks a lot Sugar Sprinkles.

Russell walked towards Penny Ling.

Sunil walked towards Pepper.

Vinnie walked towards Minka.

Digby walked towards Zoe.

And Breaker went towards Rachel.

"AAAH!" The girls screamed once more before running into the dumbwaiter.

"Playing hard to get eh?" Vinnie knocked on the door to the dumbwaiter. "We'll get you!"

"We're not coming out!" Rachel yelled from the other side. She shared a look with the girls with her. Then she whispered, "We have to get to Blythe!"

They pulled on the rope until they reached Blythe's room.

"Blythe! BLYTHE!" The girls ran to Blythe. "We need your help!"

"What the what? Guys-I mean girls, what's going on?" BLythe looked at her animal friends in confusion.

"Sugar Sprinkles sang her love song! Now the boys are after us! Help please!" The girls whimpered.

"Look, I can't keep… the.. guys.. from…" Blythe was caught by the sad puppy dog eyes the girls gave her. "Ugh, those puppy eyes always get to me. Alright."

Later…

The girls were at the park playing, while Blythe sat on a park bench waiting for them.

"Girls!" The girls looked in horror at the boys running towards them.

"AAAH!" They took off.

Picture this, the girls running away from the boys, the boys running after the girls, and BLythe is following both groups.

"Come back! Senoritas, wait up!"

"Come On girls! Run!"

You pets are so going to get me in trouble!"

 **See you for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Time to celebrate! PS: I'm changing Breaker's name to Takeshi**

Nobody's POV

"Senoritas!" Five, _very_ love infected boys chased after the 'girls of their dreams'. "We just want to be with you!"

"Never! Never!" The girls screamed some more as they ran faster.

"Wait a minute!" Rachel skidded to a stop. her paws glowed with magic and she gave a flight spell to all the girls. "Fly! Fly!" She leaped into the air. The other girls followed her lead.

"Awww." Sunil and the other guys looked down. "Now how are we supposed to catch the girls now? We must find a way to bring them back or we will go crazy!"

Meanwhile...

"I think we ditched them." The girls were on top of a very tall building in the middle of the city. Rachel peered over the edge. "Oh wait, there they are. I hope they don't find us."

The girls looked over the edge, and sure enough, the guys were right below them.

"What could go wrong?" Minka asked. "It's not like they're going to find us."

As if right on cue, the guys looked up and saw them and grinned.

"There they are! Our sweet enchiladas!"

"Damn you Minka," grumbled Rachel. "Okay when the guys get up here we jump off the building!"

"What! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Just trust me! We have to jump!"

BANG!

The door to the opening of the top of the building swung open. The guys all walked out in disco suits with smiles on their faces.

"JUMP!" And with that, the girls jumped off the building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Rachel used her magic to teleport them to the ground. POOF!

"Now for disguises." She waved her paw and all of them were human.

Rachel:

Black Hair in pigtails

D Purple Victoria Ss Jersey Off the Shoulder Top Shirt Tunic Band

Women's Capri Stretch Denim Jegging

Brown eyes

Lavender Sneakers

(she looks asian)

Penny Ling:

Black Hair held in place with a headband

Forever 21 Light Blue Crop Top

ASOS Skater Skirt in Texture-White

White Flats

(she looks asian)

Zoe:

24/7 Comfort Apparel Plus Size Women's Printed 3/4 Split Sleeve Top-Purple

Levi's Shorts-white

1-inch White Heels

Blackish-Purple hair in a Fishtail Braid

(she looks american)

Minka:

Light Pink Hair in Pigtails

Topshop Crop Top-Pink

Women's high Waisted Stretch Flared Pleated Mini Skater Skirt Longer

(she looks american)

Pepper:

White Hair Tied in a Ponytail

Yellow One-Shoulder Ruffle Crop Top L in Yellow

Petite Levi's Bermuda Shorts-White

White Sneakers

(she looks american)

"Whaaaaa? What the heck are we?"

The girls checked out the clothes that Rachel gave them. They were unfamiliar, but she got their style right.

"We're humans," Rachel replied. "But we need to change of our personality's. I mean, some of us need to make our personalities the opposite of what they are right now. For me, I would be a perky, happy girl. Pepper should do that too. Otherwise the boys would notice immediately. Zoe, Minka, Penny Ling, you girls are okay."

"Okay." Pepper tried a new personality. "Girlfriend, your outfit is sooo like a-ma-zing! Like that?"

"OMG Pepper!" Rachel _fake_ squealed. "You are like, so right! You've got it. Now we need to change our names. Pepper, you're Pyrena. Zoe, you're Zoeysha. Minka, you're Mina. And Penny Ling is now Priota. I'll just keep Rachel."

There were nods and agreements from the group.

BANG!

The door to the skyscraper was flung open and the boys walked out.

"EEEEEK!" The girls screamed and ran away, as if they were girly-girls who got scared of the sudden noise.

"...Do those girls seem familiar to you?" Sunil asked with confusion. "They look like our senoritas."

"No," Russell replied. "They're just some girls that hate their clothes being dirty."

"Anyways," Takeshi continued, "We have to find the girls."

"Let's do it!"

Later…

The girls walked through the park drinking smoothies.

"I mean, Takeshi likes me, but I don't know how to reject him nicely." Rachel said, referring to the cat chasing her.

"Rachel-chan," Penny Ling/Priota said, "Maybe you should go out on one date with Takeshi-san. You might even like it."

"Yeah." Pepper/Pyrena walked alongside them. "But maybe make sure he's not some weirdo."

"Come on guys." Minka/Mina skipped beside them. "I don't think he's a weirdo."

"I think you should be all romantic." Zoe/Zoeysha said walking behind them, texting on her phone.

Rachel sighed. "I like all of your ideas, but I don't know-" She cut off her sentence as she saw something. "Girls, look it's the guys!" She whispered-yelled. "We have to pretend to like them, and think they're adorable."

She walked over to the sad looking boys.

"Awww, how cute." She picked Takeshi up. "I think I like this cat. I'm going to name you Bamboo. You look like you're strong and unbending."

"Rachel! What's that you're holding?" The other girls acted as if the boys were the cutest animals ever. "OMG! ANIMALS!"

Zoe/Zoeysha picked up Digby.

Pepper/Pyrena picked up Sunil.

Minka/Mina picked up Vinnie.

And Penny Ling/Priota picked up Russell.

"Is this a hedgehog or a porcupine? Rachel?"

The boys hoped these were their girls that they had been chasing.

"Priota," Rachel said with a laugh. "That's a hedgehog."

The boys looked down once again, because these were _not_ the girls they were chasing. They were just a group of girls who were best friends.

"I have an idea!" Rachel looked excited. "Let's go to that pet shop. Y'know, that smaller one. Littlest Pet Shop!' She took off carrying Takeshi.

The girls took off after her.

At Littlest Pet Shop…

"Hello?"

Mrs. Twombly walked out from behind a curtain. "Hello dear. I'm Mrs. Twombly. What brings you too-Oh my!" She noticed the pets the girls held. "I think you may have found the pets I've been looking for."

"Aww." Rachel looked sad. "i guess we can't see the animals anymore."

"Hey Mrs. T." Blythe walked into the shop.I heard your guys' conversation. You could work at LPS with me."

The girls looked at each other for a second before bursting into squeals.

Later…

"How are we going to be animals, and yet, work at LPS?" The girls gathered in an alleyway.

"I've got it!" Rachel's hands glowed and she made doubles of them. "These doubles have our made up names and our made up personalities. They can be the hunman us, and we'll be pets."

In Littlest Pet Shop…

The boys were coming up with a plan to "romance the girls".

But while they were doing this, the door to the dumbwaiter opened a crack. A pair of purple eyes peeked out. It was Rachel in cat form. She had turned the girls back into animals after she made their doubles.

"Rachel, you see anything yet?" Minka spoke from behind her. "Where are the boys?"

"Looks like they're gone," whispered Rachel. She opened the door fully. "Let's go find my older sis."

The girls leapt out of the dumbwaiter and walked off to the door. HOwever, when they walked about 5 paces, they heard disco music.

"Oh no." The girls looked visibly frightened. "Not again."

The boys appeared in front of them wearing disco suits.

"Huddle!" The girls huddled together.

"We need to stop the boys from fawning over us!" Zoe whisper-yelled.

"But the door is locked," murmured Penny Ling as she watched Mrs. Twombly lock the door.

"Now we have to find a way to reverse the spell on our own," whispered Rachel.

"Rachel!" Pepper whispered. "Why don't _you_ try to reverse the spell?"

" _ME?!_ Are you insane? I don't even know the song!"

 _Secret Cupid is my name,_

 _Some think I'm cuckoo_

 _My secrets not too secret though,_

' _Cause love's what I do-do!_

"O-kay. Well, now I know the song. I'm gonna get the ukulele I hid."

Rachel bounded off towards the fire hydrant as the boys moved in closer.

They disco boys were about to surround the girls but Rachel jumped in front of them and blasted them back with her magic.

"Girls, can you protect me from the boys? I can't have them interrupt me or else the cure will not work!"

"Sure Rachel!"

 _Ter-ces dip-uck see I'm mane,_

 _Muss knith my ook ook_

 _I'm stec-rec ton oot tec-res oath,_

 _Suck vul twa I ood ood_

While Rachel sang the reverse song, the other girls protected her, which was not easy.

Pepper used her tail as a stink gun.

Zoe used her voice to knock back the boys.

Minka used her crazy-ness to knock them back.

And Penny Ling just told them to turn around, which they did because she was cute.

The boys got through, and Rachel sung the last line as the boys prepared to kiss them.

Hearts flew from the boys into the ukulele.

"Huh, wha?" the boys finally noticed their positions and dropped the girls in disgust. "Ugh gross! Female cooties!"

"Rachel thank you!" The girls all hugged Rachel grateful that she managed to reverse the spell. "you saved us!"

"I still hate romance!" The boys turned away."

Rachel smirked. "Boys, I took a video while you were under the love spell. And we girls are gonna make you watch."

"NOOOOOO!"


End file.
